totarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Squirtle (Pokémon)
Squirtle (Japanese: ゼニガメ Zenigame) is a Water-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Wartortle starting at level 16, who evolves into Blastoise starting at level 36. Along with Bulbasaur and Charmander, Squirtle is one of three starter Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. It is also available in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, after obtaining all sixteen badges and defeating Red. According to R,B(G): After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. According to Y: Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger. According to G: The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. According to S: The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. According to C: When it feels threatened, it draws its legs inside its shell and sprays water from its mouth. According to R,S: Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. According to E: Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds. According to FR: When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force. According to LG: After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. According to D,P,P: It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. According to HG: The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. According to SS: The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. According to B,W: こうらに　とじこもり　みを まもる。あいての　すきを　みのがさず　みずを　ふきだして　はんげきする。(It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.) Trivia *As a species, Squirtle has been trained the most of all Kanto starters by main anime Trainers, with Ash, May, and Gary each owning one. *Squirtle had a short appearance in the Robot Chicken episode Junk in the Trunk, as an animated toy. *In the US TV show, Malcolm in the Middle, a Squirtle doll can sometimes be seen sitting on one of the beds, alongside a Charmander doll. *Squirtle is the first Water-type Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Statistically, Squirtle is the slowest Pokémon out of the three Kanto starters, and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl it does have the slowest running speed of all of Pokémon Trainers Pokémon though its attacks are generally faster than Pokémon Trainer's other two Pokémon, these two being Kanto starter evolutions. *Squirtle's family is the only Pokémon family that can learn Bubble and cannot learn BubbleBeam, except in Generation I, where BubbleBeam was a TM. *Along with Bulbasaur and Charmander, Squirtle is the only starter Pokémon which is found in more than one regional Pokédex, being found in both Kanto's and Johto's. Notable Squirtles *Blasty, which was owned by Green, before evolving.